


How Doomsday Didn't Happen

by LizzyLovegood



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Epsiode Fix-it: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyLovegood/pseuds/LizzyLovegood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose wants to visit Jackie but the Doctor convinces her otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Doomsday Didn't Happen

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on FF on 4/3/13 under Lizzy Lovegood.

"Say, Doctor. . . ."

"Yes, Rose Tyler?" Turning away from the chaotic array of switches and buttons that was the TARDIS console, the Doctor turned to smile at his companion. One of those huge, showing-all-his-teeth grins that she loved so much.

"I was thinking . . . did you want to visit Mum tomorrow?"

" _Wellll_  . . . no, not really." Smiling in supplication this time, the Doctor ran a hand through his already incredibly-ruffled hair. Which, really, made it  _incredibly_ hard to stay mad at him.

"Doctor, she's my  _mum_. . . ."

"She's not my mum!"

"And I haven't seen her in  _ages_. She's been asking for me, you know, and I keep puttin' her off."

"Just put her off a bit more, then."

"Doctor!"

"Rose!"

A glare was the only reply he received. And, like clockwork, his hand returned to his hair.

_I swear he does it on purpose._

"Rose, we have a machine that can travel through time and space. I can take you  _anywhere_  in the universe. We can visit your mum any old time, I can even take you  _back_ to tomorrow if you want."

"And why not just plain, old tomorrow?"

" _Welll_ " – he tugged agitatedly at an ear – "I've got things to do."

Rose didn't bother asking what those  _things_ were; he would undoubtedly come up with a list filled with enough timey-wimey gibberish to make her head spin.

"Fine, then. You do your Time Lord-y things and I'll just hang out with Mum for the day."

"By myself?"

"Yeah, of course by yourself, what. . . ?"

"It's no fun by myself." For a nine-hundred-year-old Time Lord, the Doctor's pitiful expression more closely resembled that of a four-year-old. Even his hair seemed to droop. "I'd miss you."

"Oh come on, you were just . . . doing whatever that was, by yourself, weren't you?" Rose gestured toward the TARDIS console where several lights had begun to flash – hopefully nothing  _too_ dangerous.

"But you were still here," the Doctor argued. "What if I have to save a galaxy or run for my life? Or  _hop_ for my life? It's no fun alone."

"You were alone when you met me. I'm sure you'll live for. . . ."

"And I haven't wanted to be since."

The rest of Rose's sentence trailed off into space as she met the Doctor's gaze. His eyes were filled, not with passion for a new adventure or excitement in uncovering another of the universe's many mysteries, but something fiercer, deeper than that.

"Rose Tyler, I. . . ." His voice was soft, gentler than she had ever heard it, and his hand shook as it cupped her cheek.

"Yes, Doctor?" she asked, as she always did and waited, as she always did, for him to drop it, to babble some obscure fact about some equally obscure planet, to never mention it again . . . until the next time, where she would wait, as she always did. . . .

Then he kissed her and when they broke apart, she wasn't waiting anymore.

"You know, I've been thinking," Rose murmured, "maybe we could wait a few days to visit my mum."

"Mmm, this would be rather difficult to do by myself." The Doctor grinned against her lips, his hands – no longer shaking – working their way down her torso.

"I mean, we have a time machine. . . ." She fumbled with the buttons of his suit-jacket.

"Yes." He lifted her shirt over her head; she wondered how the sonic screwdriver would do on her bra, if he was at all like a human male, he'd need it.

". . . we can always go  _back_. . . ." Jacket demolished, Rose started work on his shirt, the buttons just as tiny and infuriating.

" _Oh_ , yes." Fully engaged in carrying her down the corridor, Rose doubted he even registered what she was saying but, as they approached the bedroom, she found that she didn't much care either.

". . . to tomor. . . ." Rose was cut off as the Doctor's lips claimed hers.

A whole week of tomorrows had passed by the time they ventured out again.

**Author's Note:**

> I do realize there's a whole lot more to Doomsday "not happening" than the above scenario. But wouldn't it be nice if it was that easy? ;)


End file.
